All's Fair in Love and Chess?
by Lieh
Summary: Apenas uma pequena one-shot. Lily teve um longo dia e ela precisa de uma distração. Então, ela e James resolvem jogar xadrez! * TRADUÇÃO*


**All's Fair in Love and … Chess?**

PT

**Autora:** harry potter is my muse

**Tradutora:** Lieh

_James&Lily_

(Plot durante o sétimo ano dos Marotos)

* * *

**Lily POV**

Eu estava caminhando depois do jantar, numa noite de quarta-feira no início de Dezembro. Hoje tinha sido muito exaustivo. Eu consegui terminar algum dever de casa, mas uma parte dos trabalhos designados foi cancelada a entrega, e depois mais trabalhos foram pedidos. Pelo menos a partir dali, a semana já estava no fim, um pequeno conforto para mim.

Metade do ano letivo não tinha ainda se passado, mas eu já estava começando a enlouquecer com as obrigações de Monitora-Chefe e com o sempre impertinente N.I.E.M.s que nós tínhamos que fazer no final do ano. Eu precisava de uma pausa, mesmo que fosse só por uma noite.

Agora, como eu há mencionei, eu sou a Monitora-Chefe. O Monitor-Chefe aconteceu de ser ninguém menos do que James Potter. Você deve saber do nosso... Interessante passado, mas na luz da precipitada decisão de Dumbledore de ficarmos juntos o ano inteiro, nós dois demos uma trégua. No começo nós estávamos sendo civis um com o outro: chamando pelo primeiro nome, ajudando nos deveres de casa, etc. Logo, contudo, nós nos acostumamos a ficar perto um do outro. Eu comecei há passar mais tempo com ele e os amigos dele, e ele com os meus amigos. Nós conversávamos no corredor, ou na entrada do castelo, ou no almoço. Ele parou de me chamar para sair, também. Eu não poderia dizer honestamente que eu estava inteiramente contente que ele o fez.

Uma vez terminado o devaneio dessas coisas, eu tinha alcançado a entrada do dormitório dos monitores. Eu dei uma tapinha parede com a minha varinha e falei a senha ("luzes de fada"). Eu cruzei o buraco do retrato para dentro da sala comunal. Eu fitei a sala preguiçosamente só parando quando o meu olhar caiu sobre a poltrona perto do fogo. Lá James estava sentado, inocentemente com uma pena enquanto escrevia uma redação. "Escrevendo" é usado imprecisamente, porque parecia que ele estava com problemas.

"Precisa de alguma ajuda aí?"

Ele pulou. Ele estava aparentemente tão absorvido em pensamentos que ele não ouviu a minha aproximação. Ele olhou para mim e sorriu. "Não, eu só estava arrumando. Eu pensei que eu iria ter de pedir a você ou ao Moony mais tarde". Ele começou a colocar o material da escola de volta na mochila.

Eu andei até o sofá, próximo da poltrona dele e sentei, suspirando. "Como eu vou conseguir passar este ano, James? Com as obrigações extras vindo da monitoria e _estudar _para os N.I.E.M.s sendo _melhor _que os outros estudantes. Mais pouco e eu vou morrer de exaustão".

Ele terminou de arrumar a mochila colocando o último livro. Ele deu um risinho e falou por cima do ombro. "Ambos, Lily. Ambos". James fechou a mochila e arremessou-se para a poltrona oposta. Ele, então, olhou para mim e perguntou, "Você está disposta para uma partida de xadrez?".

Eu sorri um pouco afetada. "Eu quero que você saiba que eu dificilmente perco um jogo de xadrez".

James riu mais uma vez. "Isso é um desafio, Evans?".

Levantei-me para pegar o meu jogo de xadrez. "Oh, já começou, Potter".

Nós não contamos quanto tempo levávamos para fazer cada movimento, assim ambos usavam o tempo de decisão já para a próxima jogada. Nós sempre fomos muito competitivos, por isso os dois estavam muito determinados em ganhar. O pouco que eu sabia era que James não era inexperiente no xadrez.

O jogo parecia nunca terminar e nós jogamos por horas. Em nenhum momento durante o jogo eu pensei nos N.I.E.M.s. Em nenhum momento eu considerei parar para fazer o dever de casa. Em nenhum momento eu quis cumprir alguma obrigação de monitora. O que eu fiz, no entanto, foi pensar em James. Muito. Mais do que eu consideraria saudável, para dizer o mínimo. Nós formamos essa amizade - embora essa tenha sido a primeira tentativa – e ela cresceu. Eu realmente consegui conhecê-lo, melhor do que eu pensei que eu iria. Ele ainda era James pregando peças com os marotos e pegando detenção todas as noites. Apesar disso, ele amadureceu desde o quinto ano. Eu acho que isso começou no ano passado, e eu não tinha prestado atenção o suficiente até agora. Ele parou de enfeitiçar os sonserinos e os primeiranistas por diversão. Agora ele não estava nem aí para as provocações dos sonserinos, como se eles não fosse nada, sem uma retaliação sequer. Ele também passou a ajudar os primeiranistas a encontrar a sala de aula e terminar o dever de casa.

Eu acho que eu posso dizer honestamente que eu nunca odiei _James_. Eu odiava unicamente algumas coisas que ele _fazia_. Eu estava contente que ele não tinha mudado completamente, porque do contrário ele não seria mais ele mesmo.

_Merda, ele capturou a minha rainha. Droga. _"Deixe de parecer tão convencido, Potter, o jogo está longe de acabar". Eu olhei por cima do tabuleiro. _Ou isto é... _Eu movi a minha torre diretamente na direção do rei dele. Além de avançar, e não fora do alcance da minha torre, ele não podia mover para lugar nenhum.

Eu sorri. "Xeque-mate".

James ficou boquiaberto diante do tabuleiro por alguns segundos. Uma vez que ele percebeu o que fez, ele prontamente fechou a boca de novo. Ele, então, com um olhar de determinação, deslizou o seu bispo de uma forma que eu acho que passaria despercebida, e depois mudou o rei de lugar para o espaço antes ocupado.

"Ah não. Isso é trapaça, você não pode fazer isso! Você moveu duas peças!"

James replicou com uma cara séria, "Tudo é válido no amor e no xadrez".

Eu o olhei inexpressivamente. "_Tudo é válido no amor e na guerra, _é o que dizem realmente, você sabe".

James disse, "Sim, bom, isto é como uma mini-guerra do tipo. Os jogadores – e isso quer dizer eu e você – somos os generais que comanda os soldados, os peões para 'lutarem' de certa maneira. Sendo assim, eu mudei para _tudo é válido no amor e no xadrez_. Assim também como eu acredito que essa é a sua vez".

"James, eu realmente me preocupo com a sua sanidade às vezes. E o que você quer dizer que é a minha vez? Eu ganhei. Você deve estar trapaceando porque é um perdedor ferido. E então você vem com uma desculpa esfarrapada de _tudo é válido no amor e no xadrez_". Honestamente...

James cruzou os braços e empinou o nariz. "Eu não tenho a menor ideia sobre o que você está falando. Eu estou horrorizado por você ter me acusado de trapaceiro. _Trapaça_, Lily! James Potter não _trapaça, _ele sempre muda as regras para que ele quase sempre ganhe".

Eu rolei os olhos. "Ok, James. Bom, apesar de você de não ter admitido exatamente a derrota, nós dois sabemos que eu ganhei. Então, eu acho que nós deveríamos-"

"NÃO! O JOGO NÃO ACABOU! EU SEREI O VITORIOSO!" Ele avançou para todas as minhas peças derrubando-as pra fora do tabuleiro, salvo o rei. Ele tocou na torre movendo-a – duas vezes, se você prestou atenção – e capturou o meu rei. "HA! Viu? Eu ganhei!"

Eu rolei os meus olhos dizendo, "Certo, qualquer coisa que você disser, James".

"Ah, então você admite agora, hein?"

"Qualquer coisa que faça você calar a boca sobre isso".

Ele arqueou os ombros. "Eu vou aceitar isso". Ele, então, dançou na sala comunal cantando, "Eu derrotei Lily Evans, eu derrotei Lily Evans". Ele caminhou de volta para onde eu o estava vendo, com uma expressão bem humorada. "O que é tão engraçado?"

Eu ri levemente, balançando a cabeça. "Você é".

Ele sorriu. "Bom saber". Então ele me beijou – nos lábios! – e depois caminhou para longe. "Boa noite, Lily". Ele virou as costas para mim e entrou no quarto.

"Boa noite, James". Eu respondi delicadamente. Eu toquei os meus lábios gentilmente. Eu ainda podia sentir de sua boca na minha. Eu sorri.

Eu estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que eu não gostei do beijo. Eu também estaria mentindo se eu dissesse que não gostava de James Potter. Eu não poderia amá-lo ainda, mas eu percebi que eu poderia me apaixonar por ele eventualmente.

Eu decidi deixá-lo saber disso e seria melhor esta noite. Eu escrevi uma pequena nota em que se lia "Eu gosto de você", e dei para a minha coruja entregar para ele. Enquanto eu assistia a minha coruja voar em torno do canto da janela de James, eu fiquei nervosa. E se ele não gostava mais de mim desse jeito? E se eu estava bancando a tola, fora de mim? Eu balancei minha cabeça. Não, isso é ridículo. Ele foi o primeiro que decidiu plantar os lábios nos meus não mais que cinco minutos atrás.

Só então a porta do meu quarto se abriu e um James de camiseta e cueca samba-canção entrou com uma expressão entre a confusão e a alegria em seu rosto. Ele estava com a minha nota em uma das mãos enquanto ele encostava-se à entrada do quarto.

"Você pegou a minha nota, então? Eu estava com medo dela ter se perdido. Como deve ter sido longa a jornada que ela fez".

James sorriu. "Tão longa e traiçoeira jornada que você fez a sua coruja passar. Eu não sei como você vive consigo mesma".

Eu dei de ombros. "Anos de prática".

James tornou-se sério de repente* e perguntou, "Você quis dizer isso?" Ele olhou para mim esperançoso.

"É claro que eu quis dizer isso, seu pateta. Por que mais eu colocaria a minha coruja em tamanha tortura?"

Ele sorriu de novo. "Isso quer dizer que você vai comigo para Hogsmeade nesse fim de semana?"

"Eu adoraria".

O sorriso de James alargou-se mais, se é que isso era possível e ele andou a passos largos, atravessando o meu quarto para onde eu estava. Ele me pegou e me rodopiou uma ou duas vezes antes de me colocar no chão, me beijando por um longo tempo.

Havia uma única coisa que eu estava curiosa a respeito. "Por que você me beijou de repente lá na sala?"

James tinha um brilho nos olhos. "Bem, eu tinha uma suspeita que você gostava de mim, então eu decidi agir sobre ela. E eu tinha esperanças que você corresponderia como eu queria E você correspondeu!"

Eu bufei e cruzei os braços. "Então você planejou tudo?"

"Bom, você sabe como dizem... _Tudo é válido no amor e no xadrez_".

* * *

***N/T:** Naquele trecho a autora faz um trocadilho com a palavra _**serious**_ e Sirius no meio do texto com uma pequena nota, mas na tradução eu não coloquei a nota dela porque não faria tanto sentido e nem seria engraçado, mas está aqui:

**A/N:** _No, James did not become Sirius. __SERIOUS. Got it?_

Não, James não se tornou Sirius. SÉRIO. Entendeu?

Em inglês é mais engraçado! *ba dum tss* kkkk


End file.
